1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices to mount cantilevered loads to a wall, and, more specifically, to a wall mount and apparatus for mounting FSO equipment to a wall.
2. Background Information
With the increasing popularity of wide area networks (WANs), such as the Internet and/or the World Wide Web, network growth and traffic has exploded in recent years. Network users continue to demand faster networks and more access for both businesses and consumers. As network demands continue to increase, existing network infrastructures and technologies are reaching their limits.
An alternative to present day hardwired or fiber network solutions is the use of wireless optical communications. Wireless optical communications utilize point-to-point communications through free-space and therefore do not require the routing of cables or fibers between locations. Wireless optical communications are also known as free-space optical (FSO) or atmospheric optical communications. In a typical free-space optical communication system, a modulated beam of light is directed through free-space from a transmitter at a first location to a receiver at a second location. Data or information is encoded into the beam of light by means of the modulation. Once received by the receiver, the modulated beam of light is demodulated and corresponding data and information may then be extracted. This scheme enables data and information to be transmitted through free-space from the first location to the second location.
In general, FSO systems use two or more optical transceivers to form a network comprising one or more communication xe2x80x9clinks.xe2x80x9d These optical transceivers are commonly called FSO terminals. FSO terminals of various configurations are typically mounted on rigid structures, such as buildings and towers, and situated such that each terminal has a line of site to another terminal common to a given link.
Recently, advancements have been made that enable terminals to be located in building offices and the like. Ideally, it is desired to locate the FSO equipment within an office in a manner that is non-intrusive to the people working in the office. In addition, it is desired to mount the FSO equipment to a rigid structure that is substantially uninfluenced by the normal activities performed by those people.
In accordance with aspects of the present invention, a wall mount assembly and apparatus for mounting free space optical (FSO) equipment to a wall are described herein. In one embodiment, the wall mount assembly comprises a pair of arcuate-shaped backer bars that are slid into a pair of upper holes defined in a portion of wallboard and disposed within an interior portion of the wall upon assembly. A wall plate, disposed on the front side of the wall, is coupled to the backer bars using a plurality of fasteners, which pass through the upper holes in the wallboard and lower holes in the wallboard, thereby creating a sandwich around the portion of wallboard. A tether may be provided to prevent the backer bars from falling down the interior of the wall during assembly.
In one embodiment, the wall mount assembly is employed in the apparatus for mounting FSO equipment to a wall. The apparatus further includes a support member that is coupled to the wall plate at one end and provides a mounting surface at a free end to which the FSO equipment may be mounted.